Hold On
by silvermoongirl10
Summary: There's a shooting at Jamie's High School, no one knows if Jamie will make it and Danny feels gulity because the last time he spoke to Jamie was an arguement. Can Danny help Jamie before the arguement is the last thing he ever says to Jamie? please R&R
1. An ordinary day

24 year old Danny had just finished his night tour and was dropping off the meat for Sunday dinner. As he walked through the door he spotted his 19 year old brother Joe getting ready to leave for his tour, Joe was saving up to buy his own apartment and it was safe to say their parents weren't in any hurry to have Joe move out.

"Hey Joe"

"Hiya Danny, how did your tour go?"

"Well you know how _exciting_ night tours can be"

Joe laughed "yeah I know, dealing with drunk people can be so _fun_"

Danny just chuckled, Joe looked at his watch and shouted "Jamie hurry up or your gonna miss your bus and I can't give you a lift!"

Danny raised his eyebrows at Joe, knowing it was very unlike Jamie to be running late and risk missing his bus. Joe understood the look on Danny's face and said "he said he had a Spanish test today and he stayed up late studying". Danny nodded, many a night he himself had burned the midnight oil for studying for Spanish tests. Just then 15 year old Jamie, who was in his second year of High School, came running down the stairs. He went to the kitchen grabbed a piece of toast and got his school bag and on his way out of the house he bumped into Danny.

"Hey watch it kid! I'm holding part of your Sunday dinner here!" cried Danny,

Jamie just mumbled,

"I was talking to you Jamie…Hello Jamie have a nice day a school"

"Stop busting my chops Danny!"

"What did I say?"

"Never mind"

"No come on kid what did I say?"

Joe could sense this was going to turn into a full-fledged argument, it already was an argument, normally Jamie and Danny didn't get into an argument this quickly. Joe figured it was because Jamie was tried.

"Just leave me alone Danny!"

"Gladly! You have no idea how hard it is to have a normal conversation with you since you've become a teenager!"

Joe was about to say something to get Danny and Jamie to say sorry to each other, but before he could Jamie walked to the door throwing over his shoulder "whatever Danny!" and then he slammed the door.

Joe sighed "that could have gone better"

Danny looked at him and said "what! He's just being a teenager"

"Danny he's been really stressed lately, you didn't have to provoke him to argue back" and then Joe left for his tour. Danny stood silent, he hadn't seen much of Jamie over the last week, he felt guilty now about their argument, he would make sure he was here when Jamie got home and would make it up to him.


	2. The unknown

**A/N** this is a short chapter just to get things rolling.

Danny was relaxing at home with Linda who was 3 months pregnant with their first child. They were watching TV waiting for the news when Danny's cell phone rang.

"Hello… hi dad"

"_Danny what are you doing now?"_

"Uh watching TV with Linda waiting for the news"

"_Turn the TV off NOW!"_

"Why?"

"_JUST DO IT!"_

Danny turned the TV off and said "what's this about dad?"

Frank sighed _"there's been a shooting"_

Danny sat up on full alert "where?"

"_Oh God… Danny…it's at Jamie's High School…"_

"Oh God please no!"

"_Danny they've got the unharmed kids out… Jamie's not one of them"_

Linda had tears coming down her face, she had herd Frank on the other end of the phone. "I'm on my way dad" and he hung up, he turned to Linda and said "I'm sorry honey-"

"Just go Danny! Jamie needs you!" Danny kissed her and grabbed his car keys and ran out the door. All the way to the car Danny was working on autopilot, he just kept imaging Jamie lying there dead, with a ghostly pale face, with his eyes glazed over staring at nothing. Danny shock himself "he's not dead, he's NOTDEAD!" he screamed at himself. He drove as fast as he could to Jamie's school, not knowing what he would find. His father's words kept ringing in his ear _'Danny they've got the unharmed kids out… Jamie's not one of them'_.

Please don't let him be dead _please!_ Begged Danny.


	3. Stay with me!

Danny braked hard when he reached Jamie's High School, he leapt out of his car and ran to the school entrance, and he turned when he heard the sounds of a braking car. It was Joe and his partner Renzulli. He knew by the look on Joe's face that their dad had called him, without a word the three of them ran into the school. They stopped realizing they had no idea where Jamie was. They saw a police officer helping a limping girl towards the entrance.

"Excuse me have you seen a 15 year old called Jamie Reagan?" asked Joe,

"Sorry, we're still checking the school, we've only covered about a third of it"

Joe just nodded at the officer. They turned when they heard someone call to them,

"Danny! Joe!"

"Harry!" called Danny, Harry was Jamie's best friend, he had a cut on his forehead that was bleeding. Harry ran up to them and said.

"I've found Jamie, its bad you've gotta hurry!" and Harry ran down the main corridor with Danny, Joe and Renzulli hard on his heels. Then he turned down a flight of stairs, Danny was worried because if Harry said it was bad, then it was _bad_, because Danny had never known Harry to exaggerate. When they reached the bottom of the stairs the turned left and the sight Danny saw made him feel sick to his stomach. Jamie was lying awkwardly on his side, facing away from them and Danny could see Jamie was lying in a small pool of blood. Danny and Joe were the first to reach Jamie, and they saw where the blood was coming from, Jamie had been shot on his side that was on the floor and it was bleeding badly, they saw a shirt had been pushed up against Jamie's side. Danny felt Jamie's neck for a pulse and was thankful to find one, but it was very weak.

"I put my shirt there to try and slow the bleeding while I ran for help; I didn't move him in case I made it worse. Did I do the right thing?" Danny looked up at Harry and saw fear in his eyes; he knew Harry was worried if he had done the wrong thing.

"No Harry you did the right thing by not moving him and putting your shirt on his side" Danny saw Harry slightly relax when he said that. Joe stood up and said,

"I'll go get help, Harry come with me and you can get your head checked out" Harry for the first time realized his head was bleeding, but he followed Joe who was running as fast as he could to get help. Danny and Renzulli carefully turned Jamie onto his back, while pressing hard on Harry's shirt. Then they heard Jamie's breathing hitch and then he stopped breathing.

"Jamie!" cried Danny; he flew into action beginning CPR on Jamie, "come on Jamie! Stay with me!". Renzulli moved to Jamie's head to let Danny know when Jamie began breathing again, nether Danny or Renzulli were going to think about _if_ Jamie would start breathing, they only focused on _when_ Jamie would start breathing. While reaching over Jamie, Renzulli held down on the shirt and he leant down and whispered into Jamie's ear,

"You better make it kid, otherwise I don't know how your brothers are gonna cope". Then miraculously Jamie started breathing. Danny sighed in relief and looked down at Jamie and saw how pale his brother was. He thought to himself _hurry Joe! I don't know if he can hold on much longer!_


	4. I can't lose you

Danny was holding onto Jamie's hand as the EMT's took Jamie down the schools outside steps. Danny was worried, not once had Jamie regained consciousness or at least moaned. Joe and Renzulli ran to their squad car, they were going to meet Danny at the hospital. When the stretcher carrying Jamie reached the ambulance an EMT stopped Danny.

"I don't think you want to travel with him sir"

"Why not? He's my kid brother"

"He might not make it to the hospital and you might not want to see it"

"Look buddy, he's not gonna die, but if he does I would rather someone he knows is with him". The EMT just nodded and Danny helped them load Jamie into the ambulance. During the ride to the hospital Danny's eyes never left Jamie. While Danny had been applying CPR on Jamie he had seen Renzulli murmur something to Jamie, the only word he had heard was 'brothers', so Danny figured if Jamie somehow knew he was with him in the ambulance Jamie might be able to hold on. Because Danny knew once Renzulli had said to Jamie something about Danny and Joe, he just knew Jamie would try and hang on for them. They reached the hospital and Danny watch them whisk Jamie into surgery. He went and sat in the waiting room. Joe and Renzulli were with him, but they were all silent, occupied by their own thoughts.

Joe remembered when Jamie was 9 and he had just turned 14, their dad was busy with a case and asked Joe to take Jamie to his soccer game. When Jamie's team had won thanks to Jamie's goal in the last minute Joe was proud as punch. Joe had taken the families camera with him and had been taking photos throughout the game. The team's captain was moving and couldn't continue on the team and Jamie had been made team captain. Joe asked the team's coach to take a photo of them. Joe then went and treated Jamie to an ice cream and a comic book of his choice as a reward. While he treated Jamie he got the photos developed and then they went home, Jamie ran inside and told their mother and brother and sister about the team winning the match and making team captain and got their congratulations. Joe realized Jamie wasn't going to tell them about how the team won only thanks to him, so Joe told them for him. He saw Jamie blush slightly at the praise he got. That evening Joe showed the family the photos he took, once Jamie had gone to bed Joe told his dad about how Jamie wasn't going to tell the family that the team only won because of him. Frank had smiled and said "well that's your brother son; he doesn't go looking for attention and praise". Joe smiled to himself at the memory and the memory of Jamie's huge grin when he made team captain.

Renzulli remembered when he first met Jamie, it was the year before, and he and Joe were working a tour near Jamie's school. As they walked past the athletics field they noticed it was a school tournament going on. Joe had stopped suddenly when he saw Jamie walk up to the starting line and had heard the school principle announce "those competing in the 800m race please go to the starting line". When the starting pistol had gone off Joe was engrossed in watching the race and even started egging Jamie on. Renzulli found himself cheering Jamie's name along with Joe. Renzulli and Joe cheered very loudly when Jamie had won the race. Jamie then spotted them and jogged over. Renzulli had already met Danny and could see Jamie looked like a mixture of his two older brothers, but Jamie had the same eyes as Joe, which was the same as their dad's. Before Joe and Renzulli continued their tour Joe had given Jamie $5 and told him to go treat himself, Jamie was going to give it back when Joe said "if you don't go and buy yourself anything and save the change I'm gonna kick your ass!" Renzulli laughed as he and Joe walked away before Jamie could attempt to give the money back. Renzulli could also see Joe and Jamie were really close because of the pride he had seen in Joe's eyes when Jamie had won the race.

Danny was sat remembering when their Grandpa and bought him, Erin and Joe to the hospital after Jamie had been born. Joe was allowed to hold Jamie first and then Erin. 9 year old Danny then sat on the chair just vacated by Erin and held Jamie; Jamie had then opened his eyes for the first time. Danny felt his heart swell with love for his new youngest brother and while the rest of the family were celebrating Danny looked into Jamie's eyes and said "I'm gonna take care of you kid and I won't let anything happen to you". Jamie had then smiled and made a sound that was almost like a laugh, Jamie had then held his hand up to Danny and Danny put his finger into Jamie's hand and had smiled when Jamie grasped it. Danny then looked up to see his dad smiling at him. Sitting in the waiting room Danny felt like he had broken the promise he made 15 years ago to Jamie. He also remembered the first time he felt he had broken the promise. When Jamie was 8 he had been pushed of the sidewalk by their house and 17 year old Danny came running to help Jamie, he had scared of the kid who had pushed Jamie and then helped Jamie into the house, no one else was home and Danny noticed that Jamie's arm was at an award angle. Danny had then taken Jamie to the hospital and waited with Jamie and had held his other hand when his right arm was set into place. Danny for the next six weeks, when Jamie's arm was in plaster, had waited on Jamie. He had even helped Jamie write his homework, because with Jamie's right arm in plaster he could write his homework and when Jamie was at school he would write bullet points with his left hand and when he got home Danny would read the bullet points and write them out for Jamie and looking at textbooks would write paragraphs for Jamie. After the plaster had come off Jamie did Danny's chores for a month in payment despite Danny telling Jamie not to bother. Then it hit Danny while he was thinking about Jamie, that the last time they talked to each other was that morning in a fight. Danny found himself praying that Jamie would make because he didn't know what he would do if Jamie didn't make it. He then told himself, _he's going to make it, he has to. He's a Reagan!_


	5. Do you remember?

The rest of the family had arrived and all they could do was sit and wait. An hour later a doctor came over and said "family for Jamieson Reagan" and the whole family stood up, Erin was the only one who stayed sitting down because she was cradling a sleeping 2 year old Nikki. The doctor addressed them saying "Jamie has pulled through the surgery, but I am sorry, he has fallen into a coma" Danny sank into the chair he had just got up from. Frank looked down at Danny; Frank pretended not to see the tears threatening to stream down Danny's face. Instead he just put his hand on Danny's shoulder. The doctor showed them to the room Jamie was in. Jamie had an IV drip attached to his arm, Danny thought it was a mistake that Jamie was in a coma, that Jamie was only sleeping, but when Mary kissed Jamie's forehead and Jamie didn't respond. Danny had to face that his younger brother was in a coma. The family all shared some words with Jamie, and then they went home, all except Mary, Frank and Danny. Danny sat down on the chair nearest Jamie's head, he looked down at his younger brother's face and again the tears were threatening to break free. He found Jamie's hand and grasped onto it for dear life, it was like a life line for Danny. He remembered many a night when Jamie was still a baby, before going to bed Danny would check on Jamie. He remembered when Jamie used to stir Danny would rub his fingers softly over Jamie's forehead and then Jamie would settle down. While Danny held onto Jamie's hand he used his other hand and rubbed it over Jamie's forehead, but when Jamie did not respond Danny felt part of his heart breaking, Jamie always used to shift his head into Danny's hand. Danny sniffed and tried to rub his tears away, but this time they fell down his face and he could not stop them.

Mary and Frank had fallen asleep, but Danny refused to let himself sleep. He knew somehow Jamie could hear them, so Danny began talking to Jamie about anything he could remember hoping it would get Jamie to wake up.

"Do you remember when Grandma Rose nicknamed you, me, Erin and Joe the four musketeers? I was Athos because I was the oldest and you were D'Artangan because you were the youngest always following me, Erin and Joe because you wanted to join me, Erin and Joe with the Clary kids but we said you couldn't cuz you were to young." He looked a Jamie, who still hadn't responded, he smiled when he remembered what happened next.

_It was Christmas Break and 15 year old Danny and 6 year old Jamie were standing in their living room, and Jamie was blocking Danny's way to the front door where he was going to meet the Clary kids to go sledging in the park._

"_Danny why can't I join you, Erin and Joe?"_

"_Because kid your too young"_

"_I'm 6!"_

"_Yes and too young! I don't want to have to keep an eye on you the whole time"_

_Jamie then stood taller and looked Danny straight in the eye and said "I might be younger than you, but one day I'll prove to you that I'm just as good as you and then you'll be asking to hang around with me!" Jamie had then stormed up to his room and Danny flinched when he heard Jamie slam his bedroom door. Instead of going outside Danny went up to Jamie's door and knocked on it._

"_Who is it?" asked Jamie,_

"_It's me kid can I come in?"_

"_I thought you wanted to be with your friends where you didn't have to keep an eye on me the whole time" came the reply._

_Danny tried to open the door when he found Jamie had blocked it, "come on kid open up!"_

"_Go away Danny!"_

_Danny then went to the top of the stairs and took his shoes off and sneaked to Jamie's door and sat next to it. A couple of minutes later Danny heard Jamie moving a chair he had used to block his door, the door then opened and Jamie came out. The youngest Reagan wasn't prepared for Danny scooping him up and tickling him._

"_Danny get off!" giggled Jamie,_

"_Never!" laughed Danny, Jamie then wriggled free and somehow unknown to Danny Jamie caused him to fall over. _

"_Ohh! I'm so gonna get you for that kid!"_

"_If you can catch me!" grinned Jamie as he turned and ran down the stairs with Danny hard on his heels. Jamie then quickly slipped his boots and scarf and gloves on while Danny put his boots on. Jamie had then run out the kitchen door and out to the back yard with Danny behind him. Danny lobbed some snow at Jamie who threw some back. It then turned into a full out snowball fight. Soon Danny was throwing so much snow at Jamie, that Jamie was unable to throw any back. Jamie saw his Grandpa Henry in the kitchen and shouted._

"_Grandpa 10-13, I repeat 10-13!" _

_Henry's head then emerged from the kitchen and called in reply "back up's on its way kid!" and then Henry and Frank came into the back yard and joined Jamie in throwing snowballs at Danny. Half an hour later Frank, Henry, Danny and Jamie trudged into to the house and Henry made some hot chocolate. Danny and Jamie were sat watching a film when Danny laughed he noticed Jamie wasn't, when he looked down he saw Jamie had fallen asleep. Danny put the TV off and picked Jamie up and carried him into his room. When he had put Jamie onto his bed he tucked Jamie in and whispered "good night kid, sleep well"._

Danny looked at Jamie and whispered, so not to wake his parents, "you said one day you would prove to me that you were just as good as me even if you were younger. Well I'm telling you now Jamie you've already proved that, so prove it to me again by waking up". Danny was unaware Frank had heard the whole conversation Danny had just had with Jamie, Frank also knew that out of the whole family Danny was the one taking Jamie's situation the worst. He knew that even though Danny could be hot-headed, when it came to his younger siblings Danny was always there for them and would fight to keep them safe. So Frank knew because Danny was now unable to fight anything for Jamie, Danny would be feeling the worst. Frank sighed, he hoped for all the families' sake, mainly Danny's that Jamie would pull through. Because he had no idea how his eldest son would cope if the youngest Reagan didn't pull through.


	6. You've got to fight

**A/N **this is going to be a short chapter as I have a bit of writer's block! Also something has come up, but I wanted to add this chapter. I'll try and update as soon as I can! It is also going to be from Renzulli's POV.

Jamie had been in a coma for five weeks, Renzulli hated seeing his partner Joe so downcast. He missed hearing the laughter and the teasing about his jokes. The first time he had met Jamie he had seen how close he and Joe were, but now he really saw how close they were. When Renzulli could see Joe was near tears thinking about Jamie in the hospital, Renzulli would ask him about what they would get up to when they were younger. Joe had just told him about when Jamie had made soccer team captain, when they were in the locker room after their tour.

"So you were really proud of him"

"Yeah, I joked with Danny that our kid brother had made Captain before us without joining the force"

"What did Danny say?" laughed Renzulli,

"He just told me to shove off" smiled Joe; he then let out a sigh.

"What's up kid?"

Joe looked down at his watch and said "I'm meeting Danny at the hospital… you know Jamie got this watch for me? He worked for weeks to earn the money…"

Renzulli patted his shoulder and said "come on kid, I'll take you to the hospital". The journey to the hospital was done in silence, Renzulli kept sneaking looks at Joe, who was staring out of the window not noticing his partner looking at him.

#######

When they had arrived at the hospital Joe had gone with Danny to get some coffee, Renzulli had offered to sit with Jamie. He couldn't believe it was the same kid that he saw last year run the 800m race, Jamie was pale, thinner and it slightly unnerved Renzulli that it looked like Jamie was only sleeping. He sat down in the chair Danny occupied, he looked at Jamie and took his hand and squeezed it, hoping Jamie would respond. But, like the last five weeks Jamie had been unresponsive. Renzulli edged nearer the bed and said to Jamie.

"The doctors weren't sure you'd make it this far so I know you've got the fight in you, so come on kid fight!"

Again Jamie did not respond, Renzulli brushed away a tear, he hated seeing the kid like this. He didn't know what was worse, seeing the kid in a coma, or seeing him lying on the ground shot. When Joe and Danny came back he stood up, and said to them.

"I'll see you later; I'll bring some food in for you. You can't trust hospital food"

"Thanks Renzulli!" laughed Joe and Danny, Renzulli smiled as he walked out of the hospital; it was good to hear the Reagan brothers laughing again. But it wasn't the same happy sound without Jamie joining in. He said a prayer, praying that Jamie would soon wake up. Because the world wouldn't be the same without the three Reagan brothers altogether.


	7. Tell me I'm not dreaming

Joe had left two hours ago; Danny was sat watching Jamie not allowing himself to go to sleep. His parents were in the cafeteria getting some coffee; the past five weeks had been hard on them. Again Danny took Jamie's hand and tried the only thing he had been doing for the past five weeks, talking to his brother.

"Come on Jamie, please you have to wake up!... My first kid is gonna be born in four months and I want it to meet its Uncle Jamie. I remember when Nikki was taking her first steps and she had tired everyone out chasing after her and you would come home from school tired yourself, but you would tell everyone to sit down and you chased after Nikki. How you got any school work done is beyond me! You've been such a great Uncle to Nikki, I want my kid to know how great their Uncle Jamie is themselves, I don't want them to have to listen to old stories and look at photos. I want them to know that even if I'm busy they'll still have you around to look out for them. Please Jamie _wake up_!" begged Danny. He wiped his sleeve over his eyes to dry the tears, still not letting go of Jamie's hand. He hated not being able to do anything for his brother, he was _always_ there for Jamie, through the thick and thin.

#######

Danny was dozing when he heard a soft sound. He looked around the room trying to figure out where it was coming from. He looked down when he heard it again. It was Jamie! Danny suppressed the urge to shake his brother awake and called his dad.

"_Danny what is it?"_

"Dad! Get back here now!"

"_What's wrong!"_

"Nothing! Jamie's moaning!" Danny smiled slightly when he heard his mother gasp in delight and heard the footsteps of his parents making their way back to the room.

"See you in a minute dad!" then Danny hung up. He didn't care if Jamie didn't wake right there and then (it would be great if he did though!) he was just so happy to have Jamie do _something!_ He knew that somehow, no matter how long it took, Jamie was on his way back to the family and there was no way that Danny was ever going to risk losing Jamie again. His heart did a summersault of joy when Jamie's eyes started to flutter.

"Come on kid! That's it!" Danny was trying to keep himself sat in the chair, when all he really wanted to do was stand on his chair jumping up and down shouting to anyone who would listen that his kid brother was waking up! Jamie's eyes then blinked open and he looked up at Danny. Danny leaned over to Jamie and said.

"Jamie?... please tell me I'm not dreaming!"

**A/N** cliff-hanger! Hahaha! Is Danny dreaming or is Jamie really waking up? Find out in the next chapter! The more reviews there are, the faster the next chapter will be up!


	8. Welcome back

_Danny leaned over to Jamie and said. "Jamie?... please tell me I'm not dreaming!"_

"You're not dreaming" murmured Jamie smiling. Danny almost wept out of sheer joy, he looked up to see his parents standing in the door way. Danny moved back when Mary dashed to Jamie's bedside and held her youngest son's hand saying "oh Jamie! You've come back! My baby!"

"Ma! I'm not a baby!" protested Jamie. Mary, Frank and Danny all chuckled. Danny fetched the doctor, who said in about three weeks Jamie could go home.

#######

Danny had come to pick Jamie up from the hospital; his parent hadn't seemed to mind when he asked if he could. The past three weeks had passed painfully slow for Danny, who was itching to get his younger brother home so he could keep a close watch on Jamie and make sure nothing else happened to him. As Danny walked to Jamie's room he laughed when he saw Jamie standing outside the room with his backpack ready.

"Is it that bad here kid?" smiled Danny,

"Well it's not that bad, it's just not home" shrugged Jamie, he then grimaced. Danny looked into his eyes and asked "sure you're ready to come home?" even though he wanted Jamie to come home, he wouldn't take him if his injury still bothered him.

"Nah, it's just a twinge, just remind me not to shrug" smiled Jamie.

Danny replied "sure thing kid, but won't that restrict your use of the teenage language? I mean I was your age once and my favourite answer was always the shrug"

"Well I suppose I'll have to come up with another answer that doesn't involve talking then won't I?"

Danny put his arm around Jamie's shoulder and led him out of the hospital saying, "don't worry kid I'll help you figure out a good answer"

"Thanks Danny, what would I do without you?"

"Use the grown-ups language before your time, that's what"

The two brothers laughed as they got into Danny's car. Danny looked Jamie over when he saw Jamie get into the car awkwardly, it was then he saw the dark circles under his brother's eyes.

"What's with the panda look kid?"

"Huh?" asked Jamie,

"You know the dark circles under your eyes"

Jamie looked in the wing mirror and sighed.

"Come on kid what's up?"

Jamie mumbled something Danny couldn't hear.

"Jamie" said Danny in a warning voice.

"Nightmares"

Now it was Danny's turn to sigh. "What happens in the nightmares?"

"The same thing"

"Jamie, it helps to talk about it. Whenever I had a nightmare dad would always get me to talk about it and it would help"

"I'm walking down the corridor and I hear popping, like firecrackers, then where the corridor bends like an L shape, I see a boy fall back against the wall, with blood spattered on the wall…" Jamie closed his eyes and drew a shaky breath. Danny knew in the long run this would help Jamie, but he could see the pain it was costing Jamie to tell him what happened. Danny was just thankful that the shooter had been caught and sent to jail for life. He put a hand on Jamie's shoulder to comfort him. Jamie gave him a slight smile in return.

"Danny I… I can't talk about it right now" said Jamie as he tried to hold back a sob. Danny reached over and pulled Jamie close to him and said "its ok kid, you don't have to tell me anymore" he kissed Jamie's head when his younger brother couldn't hold his tears back anymore. Danny knew a little of what happened next anyway. Jamie had rushed to the boy's side (the one who was shot in front of him) and had sent Harry to raise the alarm and somehow call the police. He then tried to stop the bleeding chest wound on the 16 year old, but the boy had died anyway. Jamie had then gone in search of Harry to make sure his friend was ok. That was when he had been shot, Harry had then found Jamie put his shirt on his friends wound and then ran for help. Even though Danny was horrified at what Jamie had to go through, he was so proud of his younger brother with how he dealt with it all. This was the first time he had seen Jamie get upset, he wasn't surprised. He was just a little shocked about how long it took for Jamie's emotions to come out after the traumatic experience. He couldn't imagine being 15 and having someone bleed to death in his arms.

"Jamie I'm your big brother, so you can tell me anything and I will do my best to help you and I swear to you now kid no one is ever gunna hurt you again and if they do I'm gonna brake their necks. Because I can't tell you how scared I was when you were in surgery, because I thought, for some strange thing you weren't gonna make it… I was scared that the last I would have spoken to you, was an argument, so kid you've got me as your body guard now"

Jamie looked up at him and through the tears laughed, "great, and what did you mean by some strange thing I wasn't gonna make it?"

Danny looked him in the eye and said "well kid, we're Reagans and it's strange for a Reagan not to pull through".

Again Jamie laughed through the tears. Danny gently shook Jamie's shoulders and said "come on kid lets go home" he then started the car and he drove Jamie home. Jamie sat with the family for dinner and then excused himself from the table. An hour later when Danny and Linda were about to leave Danny went up to Jamie's room. Jamie was asleep with the covers all messed up. Danny straightened the covers; Jamie was sweating slightly and started to fidget. Danny rubbed Jamie's forehead and when Jamie settled down he kissed Jamie's forehead and said "goodnight Jamie and remember I'm always here for you, no matter what and I'm so proud of you".

**A/N **There is one more chapter to go so I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	9. Ten years later

**A/N** this chapter is going to be split between the POV's of Renzulli and Danny. Enjoy!

"There he is Sarge!" shouted Jamie as he turned away from Renzulli and ran down the street chasing a man they had seen breaking into a ground floor apartment. Renzulli had been surprised when he had been made Jamie's TO, he had seen a bit of Jamie now and then up until Jamie had reached the age of 18, this was because Joe had been made a Detective so Renzulli wouldn't see Joe and Jamie meet up and also Jamie had moved to Boston. He had also been surprised when just before Joe made Detective he had told him Jamie was going to Law school because he could see the kid as becoming a cop and sure enough Jamie had become a cop. It was nice to see the kid again, even though he wouldn't tell Jamie that. He also knew that because Jamie was the Commissioner's son he had extra responsibilities to make sure Jamie was safe, but because he had trained Joe he felt like he owed it to Joe to keep his younger brother safe. As the perp neared the park he felt proud that Jamie was only a couple of inches away from grabbing the perp. But his heart went to his mouth, when the perp tried to doge out of the way but caused himself to tumble over the small wall, which then had a short drop down into the park, that didn't worry Renzulli. But what did was that the perp had caused Jamie to fall with him. Renzulli ran faster to the part of the wall where the two men had fallen. When he reached the wall he anxiously looked down and saw the perp holding his ankle, but Jamie was lying on his side, his back to Renzulli. Renzulli had a sudden flashback to ten years ago when Jamie was lying in a similar position in a pool of blood. Renzulli jumped the small drop wanting to get to Jamie's side as quickly as possible. Two other officers ran over and took the limping perp away. Renzulli helped Jamie sit up.

"I'm fine Sarge"

"You sure kid?" asked Renzulli as he bent Jamie's knees and ankles to check they weren't hurt.

"How is he Renzulli?" Jamie and his partner looked up to see Danny standing above them.

"Yeah he's fine" said Renzulli as he helped Jamie to his feet.

Jamie turned to Danny and said "what were you doing here Danny?"

"Me and Jackie were taking a lunch break as we finished our paperwork" Jamie nodded and Jackie said "want some coffee Jamie?"

Jamie looked at Renzulli, who nodded and Jamie replied "that would be great thanks Jack"

Jackie and Jamie then walked over to the park's coffee shop. Renzulli and Danny looked at each other and both let out a sigh, both remembering finding Jamie ten years ago.

#######

Danny watched Renzulli walk ahead to catch up to Jackie and Jamie. Danny was horrified when he saw Jamie go over the wall. Just minutes ago he was enjoying watching Jamie running after the perp.

"_Hey look Jack its Jamie!" he said as he sipped his coffee,_

"_How are you sure?"_

"_Well firstly I know my brother anywhere and secondly Renzulli is a couple of meters behind" smiled Danny. He felt proud of Jamie when he saw Jamie catching up with the perp. But when he saw Jamie go over that wall. He stood up from his seat and could only watch as Jamie tumbled over the wall._

"_Oh no!" said Jackie, she too had risen from her seat. She like Renzulli, when he was Joe's partner, had become friendly with Jamie when she had met him. When Jamie had landed, Renzulli appeared at the top of the wall and jumped down, but when Danny didn't see Jamie move after he landed, he had dropped his coffee and ran over to his brother. Images from ten years ago flashed through his mind, he pushed them away and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Jamie sit up with Renzulli's help._

Danny was shaken from his thoughts when he heard,

"Earth to Danny!" cried Jamie,

"What?"

"Want some coffee?"

"So long as you're buying"

"Thanks, so I'm the one who takes the tumble and I buy _you_ the coffee" smirked Jamie,

"Shouldn't have offered" replied Danny. As he walked closer to Jamie, he noticed dark circles under Jamie's eyes again. When they were out of ear shot of Renzulli and Jackie, Danny asked.

"Hey kid having trouble sleeping?"

The question had seemed to have caught Jamie by surprise. "How did you know?"

Danny indicated under his eyes and Jamie sighed.

"Jamie, are you having the nightmares again?"

Jamie nodded and said "I guess it's because it's been ten years exactly today". Danny threw a sympathetic glance at Jamie, he knew it had been ten years this month but he had never remembered the date that the shooting happened. As they continued on towards the coffee shop Danny patted Jamie on his shoulder and thought to himself that he was very thankful that this time when Jamie fell on his side that he was able to get up. A shiver went down his spine when he thought that exactly ten years ago today that his youngest brother was shot and went into a coma. When Danny looked over at Jamie he smiled because he knew with their mother and Joe watching over them that they weren't going to let either of them slip into a coma and risk leaving the other behind until their old age. Because Danny was always going to be there for Jamie and like he promised after Jamie came out of his coma, he wasn't going to let anyone harm his brother again.

Hope this was a good ending! At some point I might write some more stories for Blue Bloods, mainly about Danny and Jamie as I think there should be more moments between them. If you have any ideas they are very welcome and you can private message me your ideas.


End file.
